Something to Say
by Moondancer8202
Summary: Addeline Conner is to be sent away to her aunt's house for the summer, Silent, defensive and unable to please her mother, she has never truly been comfortable with herself. But when she finds a dance studio in town and starts class, things get interesting
1. Chapter 1

_Something to Say_

**AN: Hey I thought I would try a more original story, and this one has been floating around in my head for a while. So if u have not read This Lullaby then that's okay.**

**Chapter one:** Silence and Speeches

The moon shone bright upon the roof of my house, the air was warm and heavy. I breathed in the scent of summer. It was the middle of June the time when everything started to feel more relaxed. I looked up at the crescent moon and sighed, I was fighting off the jitters. Not like I hadn't had them before, they always seem to follow me around everywhere ready for whenever I became scared or nervous. I would be leaving my house in little less then nine hours. I considered going inside to finish my packing but decided against it, I wanted to feel relaxed for a little while longer, after all it's not like I have this feeling very often. My mind wandered to the trip I was taking. I was to spend the entire summer at my aunt's house.

It was all very sudden, my mother came up to me one day in late April and said "Oh Addy, I realize that this year was not your best and I really don't think it is going to get any better if you don't get away for a while, so I have been talking with my sister and she has graciously offered to let you stay for the summer. Now I really think you should accept this offer, I mean it's not like you have anything you're doing anyway since Samantha is away at camp for the summer." I was completely outraged! How did she know I didn't' have plans? I mean isn't it possible that I made a ton of friends and have made plans for parties and movie nights and…. Okay so maybe that's just me dreaming. The truth is I'm not all that popular. It's not like I'm unpopular, I'm just not the kind of girl that goes out every weekend, or any weekend really. Is it so horrible that I much rather just stay home on a Saturday night with my best friend Sammy and watch a couple movies, or just read a book? Well in my mother's eyes, yes it is. She was always the most popular girl in high school. She was head cheerleader, and prom queen. You know the type of girl who every girl wants to be and all the boys want to date. That was my mother. And needless to say she's a tad bit disappointed that I'm not the same sickening stereotype of a magazine cut out like she was. I'm not Strikingly Beautiful, but I'm Not Ugly either. Somehow I have always been right in the middle of everything.

But of course I have never said any of this to my mother. I just nodded my head and accepted the offer, if I had refused all it would have done was make my mother go on a rant of how I'm not doing well enough in any department. And trust me that is not a pleasant speech to get. I usually kept silent so as not to anger my mother. Over the years the silence stuck to me like a cocoon. It was what kept me safe.

I remember visiting my aunt's house when I was little. She's a writer, I'm not sure if she still is though. Whenever I went to visit it seemed like everything always changed there. The house and the people. Every time I went to visit, it seemed like she was married to a different person. And according to my cousin Remy, she usually was. Remy was two years older then me, She is off to college now, some Ivy League, She even told me she has a new boyfriend. So needless to say she's doing well. Apparently the guy is in some band, so she will be touring with them while I go to visit. I have to admit I was pretty disappointed when I heard that. I mean we had always gotten along really well. I talked to her on the phone at least once a month. I was pretty exited that I was actually going to see her in person for the first time since I was twelve. But alas the universe never seems to be on my side. So now I will be stuck in a near empty house. Apparently my aunt just went through another divorce again, my other cousin Chris was getting married to his girlfriend, and Remy is off touring with her boyfriend. So yeah I guess you could say I was not exactly psyched for this trip.

I sighed, lifting myself up off the roof and climbed through my bedroom window. I grabbed a couple books off of my shelf and began sticking them into my bag when I heard a knock on my door. My mother entered before I could even answer. "Hey sweetheart almost done packing?" She asked as she looked over my suitcases.

"Um, yeah almost done."

"Oh Addy, she started to scold me, you wont need those books you will be to busy making friends." She smiled as she took the books out of my bag and threw them carelessly on my desk. I have to admit that made me cringe a bit, whenever someone miss treats a book is like a crime in my eyes. "Now I want you to go and have fun out there, meet boys and go to clubs." She grinned. Did she honestly think that by sending me halfway across the country that I would come back after three months transformed into the daughter she always wanted? If she did then she would be terribly disappointed. She handed me my plane ticket and lightly stroked my sandy hair, looking me up and down as she did. Sometimes I felt as though she was checking for any sign of improvement. "Now get some sleep" she said as she stopped looking me up and down. "And don't slouch

when you get there."

She shut the door and left the room. "Love you to mom" I whispered. I made my way over to my burro and looked myself up and down, just as she had done, trying to see what she had. I brushed my bangs out of my pale green eyes and yawned. I shut off my light and changed into my Pajamas. Hopping into my bed I closed my eyes, hoping that this summer would bring some sort of miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Raindrops on Roses**

**AN: Hey guys, so I really do like this story and would like to continue it, however I didn't get a whole lot of response for it. So if you want me to continue it then let me know and give me some feedback. **

Why oh why had I agreed to do this? I thought to myself as I slipped on a green long sleeved shirt that brought out my eyes nicely. I could have just said no! I mentally scolded myself. Why didn't I just speak up and tell her I don't want to go? I sighed and searched my closet for a hat that would shield my hair from the pouring rain outside. I found one and put it on. My wardrobe certainly didn't need nay work that was for sure. My mother always made a point of giving me money for new "hip" clothes. But when she found out that I had been spending that money on buying books instead, she made it her job to take me to the mall herself and pick out the latest clothes that she had seen in all the magazines. Did she really think that by buying me new clothes that would make me popular? I seriously wonder what goes on in her mind sometimes. I grabbed my coat and went over to my bed to retrieve my suitcases. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and made my way down to the living room. I saw my mother sitting in an armchair reading the latest Cosmo girl. It really bugs me sometimes me how she acts like more of a teenager than I do. She looked up from her magazine and surveyed me.

"Oh Addy dear your ready well then we had best be getting going." My mother had taken the liberty of driving me to the airport herself, even though I had gotten my license just a couple weeks ago. We ran out to the car and packed the trunk with my luggage. Just as we climbed into the car my mother turned on the radio to some girly pop station. A song was playing on the station that had something to do with a girl breaking up with her boyfriend and how it was the end of the world. I tried my best to tune it out but found it hard due to the fact that my mother had pumped up the volume. I groaned silently and buckled up for what was sure to be a long ride.

Most of the ride was shared in silence except for the persistent pop music in the background. The only time the two of us spoke was when I decided to try and drown out the music with some light reading. I had pulled out one of the books that my mother had tossed onto my desk the night before. I had secretly slipped them back in when I woke up that morning and put them in my travel backpack for later. When my mother saw this she flipped out. "Addeline Mae Conner!" she had yelled. "I thought I told you not to take those books with you!" She snatched the book I was holding away from me and threw it in the back. "If you didn't spend all of your time with your nose stuck in a book then you might have more friends." After that all I did was look out the car window at the wet sidewalks that were passing us.

As we finally arrived at the airport, my mother grabbed my backpack and snatched all the books that were inside of it. I started to protest but thought better of it when I saw how fiercely she was tossing them in the back of the car. When she finally finished she put on this sugary smile and walked me over to the ticket line. She cleared her throat and turned towards me. "Now Addy here's a credit card, use it to buy your ticket and have fun. However remember that I will be able to see the charges you made when the bill comes so don't even try to sneak any books. With that she gave me a tight hug and left. She didn't even wait for me to say goodbye, she just left. I looked at the taillights as she drove off.

After I bought my ticket I realized that I still had an hour before my flight left. So I made my way over to the gift shops and looked around. As I was I saw a mother and daughter holding hands and talking. I felt a pang in my stomach, had my mother and I ever been like that? I doubted it. About thirty seconds after this though I saw a couple making out by the benches. I averted my eyes and turned my attention to a book store that was located by the slurpy place and immediately ran inside. The sudden silence in the store made me relax a bit. I started to wonder around the store and look for things that sparked my interest. I chose about five or six books on different genres and sat down to look at them. My mother specifically said I couldn't charge any books, however I had a couple twenties in my pocket and desperation to read so I bought them and ran to catch my plane.

**AN: A little short I know but this is just kind of setting up for when things start to heat up. So be patient. **


End file.
